Every Second's Like Torture
by p.davenport
Summary: AU. One-shot of a secret relationship. Femslash


**A/N: AU. Based on something that may or may not be a true story haha. I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad you picked this place Princess. I'm starved. And my god I could definitely use a beer!" Derek Morgan exclaimed as he sauntered over to the bar. Upon not receiving a response he turned to find the brunette lagging behind him, eyes glued on her cellphone. "Jeez baby girl, you've been on that damn thing all night. Hot date?"

Emily Prentiss quickly shoved the phone in the back pocket of her skin tight jeans. "Nah, just a friend. Making plans for tomorrow." She put a hand on his shoulder and directed him to a seat at the bar. "Let's get a beer. Or five."

After ordering a blue moon, Emily took a look around the place. The restaurant was new in town and this was her first time visiting. It was a small refurished building that had a sleek and fancy look to it. The bar was small but behind it was a window that was opened revealing another side to the bar and a back patio. The weather was perfect for this. Not too hot not too cold, Emily thought as she scanned the patrons outside. Her eyes widened as she came across a male that looked oddly familiar. She could only see his left profile so she shifted slightly to her right to see the woman beside him. Her thoughts were definitely confirmed. Pulling out her phone she smirked.

She chuckled to herself when she saw she had a text waiting on her.

 **JJ: Will's working tomorrow and we're not. Maybe I can come over? ;)**

Emily quickly typed a response.

 **You know I can't say no to you. You look beautiful tonight btw.**

She watched as the blonde woman looked around confused. Looking directly ahead, blue eyes met brown. Emily gave a sly smile and a wave when her coworker, Jennifer Jareau, noticed her. "Look who's here," the brunette said as she slapped the agent beside her.

Derek leaned in closer to Emily. Looking outside he too spotted the blonde who stood up before heading to the door. Seconds later JJ approached them. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed. "You're welcome to join Will, my sister, and I outside. Although we probably won't be here much longer."

"Jayje!" Derek almost shouted as he engulfed the small woman into a hug. "Thanks for the invite but Princess and I don't want to crash your family time."

"Well if you change you're mind you know where to find us." She turned to leave and when Derek wasn't paying attention she added. "It's good too see you Emily. You look good." She winked and went back outside to join her husband and another blonde that Emily had missed the first time she spotted the table.

Trying hard not to stare at the blonde directly in her line of sight, she looked to the menu. "What do you think, Em? A steak?"

"I don't know," She mumbled. "I was kinda thinking the salmon. But steak sounds so good too."

"Oh! That does look good." Starved, the two made quick decisions. Emily went with the salmon and Derek picked the biggest steak on the menu.

The female agent could tell her nerves were high as she finished her first beer quickly and moved on to her second. He phone buzzed and lit up.

 **JJ: God, you are so beautiful. Wanna make out?**

 **Emily: Only really badly.**

 **JJ: So damn bad. Let's sneak away?**

Unsure how to respond, Emily picked up her glass and chugged the cold liquid. "Easy there killer!" Derek laughed at his partner. "You're drinking me under the table."

 **JJ: Bathroom in 5.**

Emily swallowed nervously. "Catch up, pussy," she joked with the man beside her. She signalled to the bartender to bring her a third. With that challenge Derek threw his beer back and set the empty glass on the counter. "You know, you're too predictable Stud. Challenge your manhood and I can get you to do anything."

"Oh bullshit!"

"Come on D, you know it's true. But if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the little girls' room before out food arrives." She stood and confidently made her way to the womens' restroom in the back of the restaurant.

As soon as she entered the bathroom hands grabbed her by the hips and shoved her up against the back of the door. Without words the blonde pressed her lips against the brunette's. One simple touch of the lips quickly turned into a heated make out session.

"You look so fucking hot tonight Emily. I can't stop staring at you." Blue eyes looked the taller woman up and down. JJ groaned in appreciation at the taller woman's tight skinny jeans tucked into combat boots and the white tanktop under the maroon leather jacket.

Emily ran her hands through thick blonde hair. "Not so bad yourself, Jennifer. The little black dress look suits you well." She leaned down and kissed the blonde hard with passion. "We gotta go before I fuck you right here baby." After one more small kiss, Emily slid quickly out of the bathroom door.

"What the hell took you so long? Your food's getting cold!"

"And you fucking ate half of it, you dick!" Emily exclaimed as she sat down. "I ran into Jayje in the bathroom and we were talking. You know, girl talk." She took her fork and stabbed a piece of steak on Derek's plate and popped it in her mouth.

She looked down at her vibrating phone.

 **JJ: I'll see you tomorrow ;) Can't wait to finish what we started.**

Emily let out a deep sigh as she looked up to see the blonde and her company leaving. A tidal wave of guilt hit her as she saw Will wrap an arm around his wife. She closed her eyes and told herself to not respond, she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Her feelings were suffering. She responded anyway.

 **Emily: I'll see you tomorrow, love.**


End file.
